Fear's Bane
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Kyra is just a girl. Albeit a morbid one. When she and Ash find a lone, injured Gengar, she befriends the poor Ghost-type. With Kyra's brave realism and Gengar's timid sweetness, the two decide upon going after the Kanto league. What will happen during their journey? What Pokemon will join them? And is it weird that Gengar starts talking out of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Fear's Bane**

I can't express how excited I am. Though my face is expressionless, I'm ecstatic.

I guess I should explain myself.

My name is Kyra Eldriche. I am a thirteen year old girl. My hair is brown and wavy. I have hazel eyes that are rimmed with a dark grey. I'm a very morbid person. I typically hate other people, considering their idiocy and lack of reasoning. I suppose the reasoning part makes me a hypocrite. I tend to say things at random, despite my usual serious façade. You could call me insane, and I would agree with you. I have no reason not to. I hate cruel people, though I tend to be harsh myself.

That's enough backstory. You already know too much. Keep your mouth shut about me. I don't want people to know I exist. Besides, it's not like they give two Rattata about me.

The reason I'm excited is because today I will start my Pokémon journey. I know, I'm thirteen and it's a little late to be starting my travels. I don't give a damn about what you think of this. And besides, I'll be leaving this place with all these… happy people. They always look down on me because I'm realistic, calling me a "cynic", "Lavender Town Spawn", and "Gengar". I'm not bad. Just a little dark. Other than that…

I do love Ghost-types. I don't see why people hate them. Oh, right, hate roots from fear. They only fear Ghost-types because they don't understand them, because they're habits and abilities are unbeknownst to them.

Either way, I'm on my way to Oak's lab. I pass by Red, Blue, Ash, and Gary. When I was younger, I would always confuse Gary and Blue for the other because I thought they were the same person. As it turns out, they're actually cousins. It's still difficult for me to tell them apart, though.

Ash, along with his happy-go-lucky Pikachu, call out to me. "Hi, Kyra! You're finally starting your Pokémon journey?" I just glared at him. "Gosh, what's wrong with her..?"

Red was the one to answer him. "I dunno, Ash. Maybe she doesn't like the fact that you're pointing out her timing?"

"Bingo. You win… I dunno. I'll make you a cake or something."

"Awesome! When?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. I still need to pack my stuff for my journey. Besides, I want my Pokémon to meet my mom first."

Without another word, I continued past part of Pallet town and arrived at Oak's lab.

"Why, hello young one! It's good to see you, Kyra! I assume you've come here for a Pokémon?"

"Yes, Prof. Oak. It's good to see you too…" I tend to get along with adults more than I do other children. Red is an exception to this.

"Well, it seems I have no Pokémon for you. I'm terribly sorry."

"That's fine. Besides, I came to the decision that it's better to start off with a Pokémon that hasn't bonded with you. It would be like taking a child from their parent."

"You're not going into Route 1 alone are you? Without any Poké Balls?"

"Red let me have some of his. No pun intended."

Oak gave a bit of a smirk. That _was_ rather amusing. "Okay, so you have Poké Balls, but do you have a Pokémon to borrow?"

"No. And aside from that, how many times have I taken a walk in Route 1 and come back unharmed?"

"Anything could happen, Kyra. And that's why I told Ash to keep an eye on you."

"You did _what?_"

"Now, I know you're angry-"

"He's younger than me!"

"I know, but he-"

"'has more experience', correct? Well, you know what? I'm going to find my own Pokémon without that psycho optimists help!" And with that, I stormed out of the lab.

I felt bad for yelling at Prof. Oak. I know he was only trying to help. But something was bugging me, like I had to get to Route 1. Fast.

I ran right past Red, Blue, Ash, and Gary, who were clearly confused at the sight of me running at full-speed. I never run, yet I'm surprisingly fast when I need to be. I already knew Ash was going to follow me.

I made it to Route 1, panting but not necessarily tired. I climbed a nearby tree, seeing as how Ash was going to catch up soon. The boy never did have the brain to look in the trees before.

But this time, he actually looked up. "Hey, Kyra, what are you doing up there? You ran out of Oak's lab like your life depended on it!"

I leaped down from the tree, landing on my feet. Ash gave that usual recently-born-Houndour look of his. Absolutely clueless.

"I got mad because he sent you to come after me."

"Why would you be mad about that?" He tilted his head slightly. I didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. I've always been a little soft… unless I believed the suffering was necessary.

"I wanted to catch my own Pokémon without any help."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. But what if you got hurt?"

"Pika pika…"

"I'd stop being a whiny bitch and continue on my way."

"Yikes… well… I'm here… so… do I have to go back..?" He, like every other kid around Pallet Town, was afraid of getting his ass handed to him by me, and I don't mean in a Pokémon battle. I was never sure why that was, though.

"You know what," I began. "You don't have to go or stay with me. Your choice."

"I don't want to get chewed out by Professor Oak, so I think I'll stay with you…"

"Fine by me."

"Do you want to borrow-"

"No."

"Okay, then… It's not easy catching a Pokémon without another Pokémon to battle it, though…"

"I like a good challenge."

- POV closed. New POV opened.

POV ?-

Run. Run. So tired. Can't stop. He'll get me. The blood… so much blood… I'm dying. But I want to live… I can think of how to get out of this, but I have to keep running until I think of something.

I never wanted it to be this way.

All I wanted right now was to be with a trainer who didn't hit me, throw things at me, or cut me whenever I lost a battle, or anything else.

I know I need help from humans.

But what if they hurt me again..?

I can't do this…

I need to find a _Pokémon_ that can help me. I can't trust humans… not after what _he_ put me through…

I may need to, though. I heard stories all the time about good trainers who loved their Pokémon and took good care of them when I was just a Gastly. My father always hated humans. My mother loved them.

Mother…

Father…

I miss them so much…

I just want to go home…

All I can see is the green and brown of the forest, the red of my wounds, and the purple of my own fur.

But… I see something else. Two horizontal forms. One dressed all in black, the other, mostly blue…

Humans.

I stop dead in my tracks.

I can't do anything. Just stare. I'm so afraid… so very afraid…

The one in black with the cold, hazel eyes- female, from the shape of her body- walks towards me.

What is she going to do to me..?

- POV closed. New POV opened.

POV Kyra-

Out of nowhere, something large, purple and red comes crashing through the woods, but stops dead when it sees us. It took me a second to realize that the red is blood. I recognized it as one of my favorite Pokémon, a Gengar. The poor thing looked so frightened.

"Oh no, we have to help that Gengar!" Ash murmured.

"Pika pi…"

I slowly walked forward, my hands behind my back. The Gengar flinched and began to back away.

I had always had a theory that even though there is a Ghost-type, the Pokémon that are Ghost-types aren't really ghosts. That they just have ghost-like abilities. I was surprised at this Gengar, though. Couldn't it turn invisible? Can't it fly or go through solid objects? Maybe it was too weak for that…

"Geh!"

"Ssshhhh, it's okay… I won't hurt you, sweetie…"

"G-geeeeeeennnnnn…" It began to whine. It turned slightly and squeezed its eyes shut, like it was expecting me to hit the poor thing.

I reached out and gently laid my hand on its head. It shivered, and then opened its eyes to look up at me. In its eyes I saw shock. That shock turned to gratitude. It smiled at me, and that smile had an unexpected sweetness to it.

"Come with us, honey… we're going to take you to a place where you can get better…"

It took a while, but we managed to get the Gengar to Prof. Oak's lab, with Ash following the instruction of keeping other people away while leading the poor baby. Of course, the Gengar was very much afraid of Oak, but he seemed to calm down with a small pet on the head. Oh the way there, I noticed that not only did this Gengar have cuts on its arms and legs, but scars as well. It must've been with a bad trainer, I assumed. Oak seemed to catch along with that, too, and called Officer Jenny as well as Nurse Joy.

After being told to leave the room with Officer Jenny, I heard a Gengar-like cry from the other room as soon as the door closed. Before we knew it, the Gengar had opened the door and had me immobile in a hug, murmuring softly, as if comforted. Though most of its fur was matted, it was still very soft. I began to stroke its ear, earning a quiet cry.

"Oh my…" Joy walked into the room.

"That Gengar seems to really like you, Kyra." Jenny pointed out.

"It seems like your presence pacifies him."

"It's a he?"

"Yes. He was chipped by his owner, and that chip held all of his information. All I had to do was scan his left ear with a piece of special equipment. But we really need to get him all better, now. Jenny, may I take Kyra with him, since he's calmed by her?"

"I don't mind at all."

With that, Joy attempted to gently pry Gengar from me so that I we could walk, but he let out a plaintive cry. I decided to get him off using the same voice I used when he first appeared. "Honey, would you let me go, please? We need to walk just a little bit so that we can make you feel better."

He let go, nodded, and followed. We were led into one of Oak's lab rooms. This one had all kinds of medicines in it. And there was a table in the middle. The kind you lay on in the doctor's office. With some convincing, Gengar climbed onto the table to get his wounds cleaned. He was insistent on holding my hand, squeezing slightly when it hurt. After his cuts were clean and covered, we waited in the lobby for someone to give us the OK to walk to my house and get some rest. It was needless to say that I was babying him while we were waiting.

And then Jenny walked in the room with an intense look on her face.

/

Kyra: Hey, everyone who has read this.

Gengar: Gengar… (Hello…)

Kyra: Either way, this is the beginning of our story. We hope you like it so far!

Gengar: Gen..! (Ayup..!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear's Bane Ch. 2**

"Yes, Officer Jenny?"

Jenny took a seat beside me, Gengar calmly sitting at my other side, staring at Jenny with genuinely curious eyes.

"Kyra, may I speak with Gengar for a moment? You don't have to leave."

"Of course..."

It seemed like Gengar understood this, because his curious smile turned into a frightened frown and he got off of the bench to stand in front of Jenny.

"Do you know how old you are?"

He shook his head.

"Do you know how long you've been with your last trainer?"

He paused, then shrugged, staring at his feet.

"Was this your first attempt to escape your trainer?"

He shook his head.

"Would they hurt you when they'd get you back?"

He shuddered, and a tear rolled down his face as he nodded.

"Did they have other Pokémon?"

Gengar began to shiver, but only barely. He nodded slowly.

"Did they hurt those other Pokémon?"

And that was when he lost it. Right in front of us, he started violently shaking. He fell to his knees, tears running down his face and his claw-like hands clutching the sides of his head. Then something unexpected happened. He was speaking.

"Fang! He killed Fang! He killed my best friend! Oh, Arceus, the blood was everywhere!"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I jumped from the bench to cradle the poor beast, murmuring softly as I did so. Jenny could only gape in shock as he continued with a rather descriptive explanation of what the trainer did to his friend.

"He was just a child! Only a Growlithe! A child! He never deserved to have his jaw ripped out of place, or his tail cut off completely! He deserved to have a good life with a loving trainer, but instead he ended up beside me with that... that... monster!"

I could see Jenny kneel beside the bawling creature. "It's alright, honey. We're going to make sure that this person doesn't harm anyone ever again. But you have to help us, okay?"

Gengar's crying faded into faint gasping. He looked up at her and said, with his voice still shaking, "Ask what you need to know, and I will answer. He cannot go unpunished."

"You said 'he'? They're male?"

"Yes."

"Could you give me more of a description?"

"Yes. He has dark brown, short hair that is beginning to bald, black eyes... well, I know that's not truly genetically possible among humans, but they're too dark to tell their true color. He's about an average height for a man, he's also average width wise. He hangs around a Persian often and covets it. He wears a suit most of the time."

I couldn't help but smile. If he knew about human genetics, he must be a well-educated Pokémon.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"... No. I was too focused on running to really pay attention to that. And it wasn't always him that hurt me and the other Pokémon. He had lots of... friends, but they treat him like a boss."

"A gang leader?"

"Seems like it."

"Do you remember the name of this gang?"

"... no. I'm sorry. But I do remember his name."

"And that would be?"

"Giovanni. His name is Giovanni."

Hhhhhhhooooooolllllllyyyy crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaap.

"Team Rocket! I should've known..."

"Is that the gang that he owns?"

"Yes. They're horrible, horrible people. They use Pokémon as tools instead of partners. We've been trying to apprehend Giovanni for years."

"So this just adds to his upcoming punishment?"

"Most definitely."

"Then I'm glad to participate in adding to his atonement." He growled, with a vengeful edge to his tone.

"One other thing..."

"Yes?"

"Who was your first trainer? Were they kind to you? And how did you end up with Giovanni?"

"My first trainer... I... I can't remember his name. I was hit in the head a few too many times, I guess. But I do remember that I was a Haunter when I was with him, that he was nice to me, and that I ended up with Giovanni via Global Trade Center. Of course, that's the only way I evolved."

"Do you want to go back to your first trainer? I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"... no. My scars would frighten him. And... well... I think..." He paused, staring up at me with affectionate eyes. "I think I want to be trained by the one who rescued me. Loyalty in return for a gift. That is my request."

I could only stare. "I... I... only did... what was right... I wouldn't... consider it... a gift..."

"It felt like a gift. I'm blessed to have been rescued before I got caught."

"No one's... ever... what..? Blessed..? It was only right..."

"Kyra."

"Yes..?"

"Do you want me as your Pokémon, partner, and friend?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. I have the greatest person ever as my trainer!" And then he smiled and hugged me tightly.

Greatest person ever? Wow. I've never heard anyone say that about me. I tend to scare people away. Maybe I was getting soft. But that doesn't matter. I would've helped him, whether I was soft or not. Either way, I was glad he was happy with me. I'm glad he's away from that selfish, cruel bastard, Giovanni. I guess I'm just glad.

"Hmmm... you'll need a Poké Ball for him first." Jenny stated.

"And I can provide you with one." I looked up to see Oak smiling at us, a Poké Ball in hand.

"Thank you, Professor. But I already got some from Red, remember?"

"Oh, I know. But this one's special. Here, have a look inside..." He handed me the Poké Ball. With a press of the button, the Poké Ball opened, revealing a shiny bell attached to a string.

"Is this... a heal bell?"

"Well, it is, and it isn't. It's more like a soothe bell. However, seeing that your friend is already quite friendly with you, you wouldn't need a soothe-bell quite yet. That bell will help you and your Pokémon to make your traumas fade. It affects just the Pokémon if they wear it, but if the trainer wears it, it affects both of them."

"That's good for him, but I don't think I have any traumas, Professor." I lied. He gave me a knowing look and nodded. I've known him since I was little. He already knows most of my past, because when things got rough, I always came to his lab to see his Pokémon. It wasn't easy to hide things from him, either. It's like he took psychology classes.

And then came in Joy, Red, Blue, Ash, and Gary. The boys, of course, were freaking out, causing Gengar to hide behind me. With a stern "calm your asses down," and a good bonk on four heads, the boys finally settled, apologizing to Gengar as they did so.

"It's alright. I... I know you mean well."

"Whoa... you can talk..."

"That's pretty cool..."

"Are you... genetically enhanced or something..?"

"Was your mom a Ninetales?"

"No, I am not genetically enhanced like Mewtwo and my mother and father are both Gengar."

"Then how did you learn to talk?" The boys said in unison.

Gengar shrugged and said "I met a talking Meowth when Giovanni had me..."

And then silence, awe, and an explanation.

"That's awful!" Nurse Joy cried out.

"It's okay now because I have a good trainer..." With that, he put the bell around my neck and pressed the button on the Poké Ball, earning a "click!" almost the very second he entered the ball.

Adjusting my glasses, I asked aloud, "He must be tired. Nurse Joy, do you think it's a good idea for me to have him rest at home or at the Pokémon Center?"

"I think it's alright for him to rest awhile at your house. Make sure to let the boys walk you home, though."

I nearly rolled my eyes, but I went with it.

On the way home, the boys kept on pestering me, asking me if they could spend the night and let their Pokémon interact with Gengar. My reply was always "Let me ask Mom about that."

-POV closed. New POV opened.

Gengar's POV-

My wounds still ache, but they feel better than they were before. Kyra's a good person, though her hands seem to be a bit cold. I remember something my mom said. "Cold hands, warm heart."

I already have no doubt that Kyra acts differently around me than she does with others. She seems like the kind of person who's always dark and angry. Her friends seem to be a bit afraid of her. Maybe I have a good effect on her? If that's the case, I'm glad I can help. I need to help her, encourage her, do anything I can to make her happy. I owe her. But there's something odd about her.

She doesn't have a human scent. I recognize that scent. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

As for Giovanni, I can't shake the feeling that I haven't seen the last of him. Maybe that's just my paranoia. Why would he want a Pokémon that doesn't listen to him?

I could see a light, and I know I was being released from my Poké Ball. In front of me, I saw a girl who looked like Kyra, only a bit older. "Kyra... is this your sister..?"

She laughed. "No, she's my mother. I'm not surprised you said that, though. Everyone thinks we're sisters."

"W... what..? How old are you..?"

"I'm thirty-one."

"Wow... you look much younger..."

With that, Kyra's mother pet me on the head. "Kyra, I really like your Pokémon." This earned a small round of laughter.

"I thought you two were sisters when I first saw you, too!" I heard Ash's Pikachu call out in amusement.

"Pikachu agrees with me."

"Speaking of other Pokémon," Red began. "Ms. Eldriche? Mind if we spend the night here so that we can introduce our Pokémon?"

"Sure, but no playing around. Gengar's hurt enough as it is."

"Oh, that's okay... I'm sure I can enjoy a game or two."

"Alright," Kyra placed her hand on my head. "But don't strain yourself, the last thing you need is to go into shock."

"That's great! Hey, Ash, why don't you introduce your Pokémon first?" Red suggested.

"Sure, why not? I think you've already met my Pikachu and Red's."

"_Hiya!"_ Ash's Pikachu (male) called.

"_Humph."_ Well, Red's Pikachu (male) isn't quite friendly. Oh well!

"And this is the rest of my current team. Come on out, guys!" The five opened Poké Ball revealed these Pokémon: a Squirtle (male), a rather short Charizard (male), a Bulbasaur (male), a Pidgeotto (male), and a Butterfree (male), all of which greeted me warmly.

Afterwards, I was met by Red's Poliwrath (Poli, male), Venusaur (Saur, male), Snorlax (Snor, male), Espeon (Vee, male), and Aerodactyl (Aero, male), Blue's Scizor (male), Charizard (male), Porygon2, Golduck (male), and Machamp (male), And Gary's Blastoise (male), Umbreon (female), and Electivire (male). This is a big house, so it wasn't much of a problem. Most of the older Pokémon greeted me and then gave me some distance, But Ash's Pikachu and Squirtle, Blue's Golduck, and Gary's Umbreon wanted to know all about me. Apparently, Kyra's mom has a female Liepard, and she was along with the social Pokémon.

"So, do you like your new trainer, buddy?" This came from Pikachu, as Pika doesn't seem like the type to be so friendly.

"I really do."

"Did you know they have a pool? I heard you were pretty badly hurt, and from the looks of your bandages, that's true. Exorcising in the water may help you get back your strength without giving you much strain. I'll help you if you want." Suggested Squirtle.

"Haha! That's kind of you to be concerned. I should try that."

"I heard you say something about genetics. How did you get so smart?" Golduck being a psychic type had more of an understanding of human education.

"My mother lived in a school once, and my father used to be in a lab. They taught me what they know."

"Wow. You must be a genius," Liepard cooed, edging closer to my side. I don't really like being so close to others, aside from Kyra, obviously, so I moved away right after she put in an "I like that."

"Oh, Liepard!" Began Umbreon. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"I don't hear him complaining." Liepard leaned in closer to my face. She kissed my cheek when she got close enough. I jumped to my feet, shouting "Well now I am uncomfortable!"

This response was apparently amusing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gengar." Liepard backed up. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Wha..? What does that mean?"

More laughter. "Gengar, gay is a derogatory term for a homosexual."

"I'm not a homosexual... I just haven't been around friendly Pokémon for a while... especially not flirtatious females..."

Umbreon went into some sort-of freak out mode. "D'aawwww, he's so innocent!"

"Well, well, look who's quite the ladies' man!" Ash called from over the counter.

Face palm.

"Gengar," Liepard purred. "You'd best get used to flirty girls. You're cute, and you're especially sweet for a Ghost-type."

Face palm again.

But there was something odd. I caught the scent of the two Charizard that were here, and they smelled strangely familiar… I wonder why?


End file.
